TOW the Accident
by MondlerandGreysandstuff
Summary: Chandler and Monica are living their perfect life. What happens when disaster strikes and Chandler can't remember anything? Will our favorite couple survive or will the turmoil destroy their relationship? Mondler centric but other characters included.
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: There have been many takes on a mondler accident so I decided to make my own. Sadly, I don't own any of these characters, except the ones I made up. Hope you enjoy it!_**

**_*Chandler's POV*_**

"Monica!" I call down the hallway.

"Yeah?" she answers back, a slight tone to her voice.

"I think Erica is sick," I say and immediately her footsteps start down the hallway.

Monica appears, Jack in her arms, in a tank top and her purple fuzzy pajama pants. Even in her pajamas and her hair in a messy bun at the top of her head, she still is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. She clears her throat and gives me a pointed look, startling me out of my thoughts.

"Right, her forehead feels very hot and she's not talking too much," I tell her thinking of how talkative and bubbly our three and a half year old is in the morning. Today, however, she woke up and has not said a single word.

Monica reaches over and places the back of her hand to Erica's forehead.

After pausing for a second she nods and says, "Yeah she definitely has a fever. I'll stay home with her since I know you have that big presentation at work today. Can you take Jack to preschool on your way to work?"

"Sure, I'll see you tonight?"

"Definitely" she replies leaning over to kiss me briefly.

Minding both the babies in our arms, I pull her closer and kiss her deeper. She lets out a squeal of surprise and Jack lets out an indignant squawk. Erica is already asleep again, her fist clutching my shirt. We break apart and I brush a stray hair out of her eyes.

"I love you Mon, and I love our family, don't ever forget that."

"I love you too Chandler, now go so you aren't late," she replies, placing Jack on the floor and taking Erica out of my arms. She gently pushes me out the door and pats my butt on the way out.

I bring Jack with me to finish getting ready and drop him off at the preschool right by our house. On my way out of the building, my phone buzzes in my pocket. I take it out and smile when I see that it is Monica.

"Hey Mon, how's Eri doing?" I ask when I answer the phone while getting into my car.

"She still has a slight fever, but the medicine seems to be working so she's sleeping. I'm calling because I just remembered that we are having dinner with Ross and Rachel tonight. Should I cancel since Erica's sick?"

"Nah, we can just take turns staying home with her"

"Okay, I'll see you then. Good luck on your presentation, I'm sure you'll do great!" she says and I can hear the pride and happiness in her voice.

"Thanks babe! I'll call you on my lunch break to tell you how it goes. I love you, bye"

"I love you too, bye" she answers before hanging up.

I get in the car and stop at a red light. My mind begins to wander and I can't help but think about lucky I am. I have a smart, strong, beautiful wife whom I love beyond words, two beautiful babies that are my life and great friends. It seems like an entire lifetime ago I was that commitment phobe guy who fled at any sign of difficulty or seriousness. But with Monica it was different. She was, and still is, my best friend. She knew me and my insecurities better than I knew them myself. We had comforted each other in the midst of heartbreak many times and grew so close. So in London when she kissed me, it didn't feel weird. No, instead it felt so right and I knew then that I was in deep trouble. But every moment with her has been so much better than the years I spent without her. And our beautiful children just made life so much better. Louder, smellier, more chaotic, better.

The light turns green, interrupting my thoughts and I put my foot on the gas to cross the intersection.

Out of the corner of my eye I see a truck that looks nowhere near stopping. Time slows as I watch the truck accelerate towards the intersection. I try and accelerate through the crossing but the the truck is moving too fast. To a God I've never believed in, I send a silent, _Keep me alive for my family. Please._

CRASH! And suddenly everything goes black.

**_*Monica's POV*_**

_Hush little baby, don't say a word, momma's gonna buy you a mocking bird_

I rock Erica back and forth while singing quietly to her. Suddenly, a wave of nausea comes over me and I am forced to place Erica back in her bed and sprint for the bathroom.

A couple times this past week, I've been crippled by nausea in the morning and I'm late. Very late. And Monica Geller is never late, for anything. I haven't told Chandler yet because I don't want to get his hopes up. After all, we were told it was virtually impossible for us to conceive naturally. Just recently, Chandler and I decided to start looking into adopting another baby, but this could change everything. I refuse to get too excited though, despite Rachel's enthusiastic and affirmative response when I told her my suspicions.

The doorbell rings so I get up off the bathroom floor, grab the baby monitor and head to open the door. I am greeted by Rachel and Phoebe rushing in, arms full of bags from the drugstore.

"You told Phoebe?" I ask, not all that surprised.

She winces and nods, "Have you had a lot to drink? We bought about a hundred of these things!"

"Enough that I feel like my bladder is ready to explode, give me them." I say as Phoebe and Rachel thrust the bags into my arms push me towards the bathroom.

I take all the tests and set the timer for 3 minutes. I start to line up all the tests, one after the other. The organization slightly takes my mind off my racing heart and the pit of anxiety forming in my stomach. With little left to organize, I restlessly pace the floor trying to stay rational and calm. The facts are that I have an inhospitable environment and Chandler's sperm has low motility. Sure, my period is late and I'm nauseous, but that doesn't guarantee anything. Right?

The timer finally beeps and I steel myself to look at the tests. I survey the tests and my breath catches in my throat. Carefully, I pick up one of the tests when I hear the phone ring in the other room.

"Monica!" Rachel calls, "It's the hospital calling about Chandler."

I walk out of the bathroom, the pregnancy test still in my hands as I take the phone from Rachel.

"Hello?" I say.

"Good morning, is this Monica Bing?"

"Yes, this is she. Can I ask what this is in reference to?"

"Of course, I am calling concerning a Chandler M. Bing. He has been in a car accident involving a drunk driver and is in critical condition. I suggest you come down here."

"I'm sorry what?" I repeat as my voice begins to waver and a rushing sound fills my ears.

"That's all I can say, I am sorry ma'am"

I hang up the phone and look at my friends. I can physically feel my world crumbling as I look down at the pregnancy test in my hands. My eyes fill with tears and a lump begins to form in my throat.

"Well?" Phoebe asks expectantly, looking pointedly at the test in my hands.

My friends watch as I show them the positive pregnancy test.

But instead of being overjoyed, my world is falling apart.

_**AN: As always, read and review please!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_***Phoebe's POV***_

Rachel and I watch as Monica shows us the positive pregnancy test in her hands. Rachel immediately lets out a squeal and launches herself into Monica's arms, but I notice Monica looks as if she saw a ghost, the color drained from her face. She doesn't look anything like a woman who just found out she was pregnant against all odds.

"Monica, what's wrong?" I ask picking up on her mood. Rachel pulls back and takes a better look at Monica's face, realizing she isn't happy.

"Mon, are you okay?" she asks her eyebrows furrowed in concern.

Monica's gaze shifts from the floor to looking at both of us, and I can see the unshed tears lining her eyes.

"Chandler has been in a serious accident" she whispers, barely loud enough to be heard.

"Oh my god!" Rachel cries.

That is all it takes for Monica to dissolve into a fit of tears. Rachel and I move to surround her, letting her cry on our shoulders. The day that should be the happiest in her entire life has been ruined as her husband might not be alive to see their baby.

"Oh honey, it will all be okay. Chandler loves you, Jack and Erica too much to just leave. I know it" Rachel says confidently, but her eyes portray a different story.

"Look Monica, I'll tell the guys to meet us at the hospital" I say.

"And I will call Emma's babysitter to watch Jack and Erica. And Mon, we are all here for you" Rachel says rubbing Monica's back.

She nods meekly and I steer her out to the car. Once we are in the car I call Ross who takes 3 separate phone calls to pick up.

"Pheebs, I have a class. This better be an emergency" Ross answers impatiently.

"Well, asshat, Chandler's been in an accident. Meet us at the hospital ASAP."

"He what?" Ross answers, suddenly breathless.

"He was in a car accident, Ross. Monica got the phone call a couple of minutes ago. We are on the way to the hospital and Rachel is taking care of Jack and Erica so just get there when you can."

"Class only has 10 minutes left so I'll just let them leave and I'll be there as soon as I can get a sub for the rest of the day" he replies, "How's Monica doing?"

I glance over at Monica who is sitting next to me, still clutching the positive pregnancy test in her hands. Her gaze is focused on the window, but I can tell her mind is far away from here, probably in a world where Chandler is okay.

"She's not good, Ross. Her husband could die." I whisper, "Look, I have to call Joey, we'll see you soon."

I hang up and call Joey in LA. He says he'll take the next flight out and be there within the next 24 hours.

When we arrive at the hospital, Monica bolts from the car before I even put it into park. I quickly get out of the car and I am right on her heels as we enter the large building.

The receptionist glances up at us and drawls, "Who can I help you find today?"

"ChandlerBing" she says in one breath.

"Relationship?" she asks monotonously.

"I'm his wife. And I'd appreciate it if you at least pretended to be a little bit more concerned. The love of my life is lying on a hospital bed right now fighting for his life, and I would prefer if you weren't so rude!" Monica explodes, her voice cracking.

The receptionist looks wide-eyed at Monica mumbling, "I'm sorry, he's in room 201."

Not even a second passes after the receptionist finishes before Monica is off, darting down halls and maneuvering around obstacles. Finally, we reach room 201 and Monica's hand hovers over the doorknob, her eyebrows knit in concentration.

"Monica, do you want me to go in first?" I ask hesitantly.

Mutely, she nods and moves to the side, allowing me to enter one of my best friend's hospital room. I brace myself for the worst as my eyes fall on Chandler. My hand flies to my mouth as tears begin to flood my eyes.

Other than his chest rising and falling and the repetitive beeping of the heart monitor, there are no signs of him being alive. Chandler's face is covered in a range of bruises, the colors varying from yellow to blue. Dried blood frames his scalp and the stitches on his forehead stand out against his pale skin. His arms lay limply at his side, his legs covered by the hospital blanket.

Chandler doesn't deserve any of this. He deserves to be at work thinking of Monica and his kids. And when she tells him about the new baby, he would be so excited that Monica would have to restrain him from shouting it from the rooftops. None of this is fair, but hey I know all about life being incredibly unfair.

_***Ross' POV***_

I race out of my classroom into the parking lot, Phoebe's words echoing in my head: _Chandler's been in an accident, Chandler's been in an accident._ The naive side of me wants to believe that this is all one sick joke. That I'll go to the hospital and find Monica and Chandler laughing their asses off at my reaction. But the realistic side of me realizes that this is not something Monica nor Chandler would ever joke about. I just pray he is okay, he has so many people depending on him who would be devastated if he never woke up.

I drive faster than I've ever driven before and reach the hospital in record time. I jump out of my car and race through the hallways until I reach Chandler's room. There, I find my little sister hunched over, her head in her knees and her shoulders shaking with sobs. Monica has always been the strongest Geller, so to see her crying her eyes out on a dirty hospital floor is an unsettling sight.

"Monica." I whisper dropping down to the floor.

She turns to look at me, her eyes tearstained and red, "I can't do it Ross" she whispers.

"You can't do what?" I ask.

"I can't go in there and see him and pretend he's going to be okay. I don't know that!" she cries.

"Oh Mon, he's going to be okay."

"But I don't know that! He could...he could... Oh I can't even say it. I need him, Jack and Erica need him." she pauses, looks down at her stomach and looks back up at me, "baby Bing needs him"

My eyebrows shoot up and I give her a questioning look, "Mon are you...?"

She nods and whispers, "I'm pregnant, Ross, but my baby's daddy is in there" she stabs her finger at the door, "And I don't know if he'll ever wake up to see the baby"

With that, she dissolves into another fit of tears looking every bit like the 6 year old kid who fell off her bike, scraped her knee, and cried so loud that the whole neighborhood heard. My heart breaks for her and for my brother-in-law lying in the bed.

"Hey Mon, how'd this happen?" I ask gesturing around me.

"Chandler was stopped at a red light. The light turned green and he went to cross the intersection, but a drunk driver ran the light from the other direction and hit him dead on," she replies breaking down again.

I bring her into my arms, hugging her tight. She doesn't deserve this, none of us do.

_***Rachel's POV***_

After calling Emma's babysitter to pick up Erica and Jack, I am in my car speeding to the hospital. As I am driving, my mind can't help but wander to thoughts about all Chandler has done for us. When my parents got divorced, Chandler helped by just understanding what I was going through and realizing he couldn't help me by saying anything, but just being there for me was enough. He has helped everyone in our friend group at some point over the years, but he has had the biggest effect on Monica. Since getting together, she is less neurotic, but even when she is, Chandler is there to calm her down. He is Monica's rock, and if the worst happens, I have no idea what we'll do without him.

The hospital looms in front of me and I stop for a moment, before taking a deep breath and entering the doors. I've always hated hospitals, they always smell of bleach and almost always involve death or disaster. I locate Chandler's room where I find a very emotionally unstable Monica yelling at her brother, who looks very frightened.

"You want to know the last thing he said to me? I love you! That was the last thing he ever said" she says half yelling, half crying.

"Oh Monica, he will be okay, he has to be!" I say embracing her and rubbing her back, "Are you ready to go in?"

Quietly, she nods so Ross opens the door. Phoebe turns towards us, her face red and tearstained, and steps aside, allowing us to file into the room. As our eyes land on Chandler, we simultaneously gasp and Monica starts to cry again. Tears make their way down all of our faces as Phoebe and I wrap our arms around Monica. She turns and cries into my shoulder as I silently ask, _What did we do to deserve this?_

**_AN: Stay tuned for the next chapter to see what Chandler's doctor says, and as always please R&R!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Thanks for all your encouraging reviews! Here goes chapter 3!**_

**Joey's POV**

After hanging up the phone with Phoebe, I can do nothing but stare at the blank wall in front of me. I can't believe Chandler was in an accident. I literally just talked to him the other day about his job and the twins, and now he's lying in a hospital bed somewhere? It's surreal. Part of me expects the phone to ring and when I pick up it is Chandler calling to say I'm an idiot. I would continue to tell myself that if Phoebe hadn't sounded so heartbroken on the phone, and if I hadn't heard Monica faintly crying in the background.

Finally, I snap out of my thoughts and scramble to pack a bag. I head off to LAX airport with the thought of Chandler not making it running through my head. He has to make it. He just has to.

"First available flight to JFK please," I ask in one breath to the cute receptionist, who I normally would've hit on. But this is not the time.

"I'm sorry sir, but the next available flight isn't until next week."

"Next week! I can't wait that long, my best friend has been in an accident back in New York! I have to get back!" I exclaim.

"I'm truly sorry sir," she replies awkwardly.

Sighing, I head towards the exit of the airport when I hear, "Oh. My. God!"

I turn around to find Janice standing there, her hand to her mouth. I grimace, not in the headspace to deal with her right now, not with Chandler hurt back in New York.

"Joey? What are you doing here?" she asks

"I'm trying to get to New York, Chandler has been in an accident."

"Oh no! My poor Bing-a-ling! You can have my ticket for today's flight, you need it more than I do."

"Really? Oh Janice, that would be great thank you!"

I rip the ticket from her hand and quickly hug her, mumbling another thank you before taking off towards the gate, silently praying that Chandler will be okay.

**Monica's POV**

Chandler lies on the hospital bed bruised and battered with no signs of waking up. Another sob escapes my lips as Rachel and Phoebe put their arms around me in comfort. I turn to cry on their shoulders until a faint knocking on the door is heard. The doctor walks in and raises his eyebrows as he takes in the number of people in my husband's room.

"Mrs. Bing?" he asks the room.

"That's me" I reply, my voice low and hoarse.

"Well, your husband suffered some pretty traumatic brain damage from when his head hit the window after the truck crashed into his car. This is why he is in the coma right now, as well as some broken bones. We got the internal bleeding under control through surgery when he first got here and are monitoring his vitals hourly. However, we don't know when he'll wake up or if he will have memory issues when he does. The likelihood is pretty high, so you'll have to be patient with him as he regains control of those neurons and memories."

I stand there, utterly stunned and overwhelmed by all the information the doctor just dumped on us and the calmness with which he did. It makes me angry that he can stay so serene when I am a mess, and my husband even worse. It takes a lot for me not to lash out at the doctor, when I realistically know he is the reason Chandler is still here at all.

"What does that mean?" asks Ross, "Will he survive?"

I turn to focus back on the doctor, anxiously waiting for his response.

"The next 24 hours are critical so after that we'll have a better idea. But Mr. Bing is young, healthy and looks like he has a lot of people hoping for him to be okay. In my experience, that is everything" the doctor replies smiling warmly.

"Thank you" I whisper my hostile feelings gone in a flash.

"No problem Mrs. Bing, I am just doing my job. We normally don't let this many people in the room, but I think I make an exception for you guys. After all, family is everything" he says.

A faint smile graces my lips but quickly falls again as my gaze falls on Chandler again. I immediately feel guilty for smiling when my husband is fighting for his life in the hospital bed right now.

"Alright, I am going to leave you now but the nurses will continue to check on Chandler. We advise you talk to him, believe that they can hear you, wherever they are. It helps, I promise" he winks before leaving us in silence.

My friends all turn their gaze to focus on me, waiting for my next move. Shakily, I walk to Chandler's bedside, tears forming in my eyes again. I take his hand in mine and a single tear makes its way down my cheek.

"Chandler..." I start, my voice wavering, "Honey, you - uh - you have to wake up. Jack needs you, Erica needs you, I need you, your...your baby needs you."

I say the last part as a whisper before my knees start to give out and Ross is there to catch me as I fall. He wraps his arms around me and rubs my back as another round of tears takes over my body. I sit in the hospital chair and refuse to move as the clock ticks on.

"Monica, honey, you have to go home," Rachel's voice startles me hours later.

Silently I shake my head. I can't leave Chandler, I just can't.

"Monica, I know you want to be with Chandler but Jack and Erica need you. They'll miss their daddy enough, don't make them miss their mommy too"

Her words bring me to my senses and reluctantly, I lift myself up from the uncomfortable chair. I follow Rachel out to her car and I am quiet for the car ride home.

Having to smile at my babies when their dad is fighting for his life is hard. The twins must have sensed how off I was as they did not make a fuss when I put them to bed earlier than usual.

As I get ready for bed I slip into one of Chandler's t-shirts and boxers before climbing into his side of the bed. It smells overwhelmingly of him and his aftershave that I can fool myself into thinking he is just in the bathroom. The emotional toll of today takes over, leading me into a dream-filled sleep...

_"Chandler! Chandler!" I call looking all around my house._

_Suddenly, I am standing in apartment 20 where my parents and Ross stand._

_"Mom, Dad, where's Chandler?" I ask panicked._

_"Oh Mon, don't you know, Chandler left you when he didn't ever get his memories back from before the accident. He left you and your family alone" my mom sneers._

_"What? No, Chandler would never do that!" I cry._

_"Oh wake up Monica, Chandler is gone and he isn't ever coming back."_

_Crying comes from the next room and my mother laughs, "Go ahead, go take care of your baby who has no father."_

I wake up, tears streaming down my face at the thought of Chandler leaving me and our family. Realistically, I know that Chandler wouldn't just leave, even if he never got his memories back. He just isn't that kind of guy, yet that small seed of doubt wiggles in the back of my head.

The clock reads 5:13 in blinking red, and I know I could never fall back asleep now. Sighing, I swing my legs over the side of my bed and run my hands through my hair. I realize I haven't showered in a while so I head to the bathroom to wash the hospital off me. After my shower, I feel so alone and have a desperate need to see my babies. I don't want to wake Jack and Erica but right now I need to see them to make sure they're real.

I walk barefoot down the hallway to Jack and Erica's room. The room reminds me so much of Chandler that I have to put my arm against the doorframe to stop myself from falling over. From the beds he and Joey put together, to the toys he insisted they needed, to all the family photos of the three of us, it all makes me remember my husband.

After taking a minute to compose myself, I stand in the middle of the room watching my kids' little chests rising rhythmically up and down. They both love Chandler so much and I know it would destroy them if he never came home, especially since they couldn't understand what being in an accident means. And whoever is growing inside me deserves a father as great as Chandler. I wrap my arms around myself in an attempt to provide some comfort, but it does not work.

"Momma, why are you crying?" comes a little voice.

Turning I see Erica sitting up in her bed, her blond hair sticking in every direction, just like Chandler. Even from a distance I can see her blue eyes filled with concern.

"Oh baby, I just miss daddy, that's all" my voice cracks.

Erica gets out of bed and hugs my legs saying, "I miss daddy, too. When is he coming home?"

My heart breaks as I tell my three and a half year old, "I don't know Eri, momma doesn't know."

I pick her up and she rests her head on my shoulder, "I hope he comes home soon, I miss his jokes."

I let out a laugh at her honesty, "Me too baby, me too."

"Momma? Eri? Why are you awake?" comes Jack's tired and irritated voice.

"Come here Jacky, momma needs a hug."

Never one to miss out on a hug, Jack jumps out of bed and into my open arm as I kneel down. I stand, holding a twin in each arm and suddenly with both my babies in my arms, the ache in my chest that I have felt since I got that damned phone call feels a little smaller. I inhale their clean scent while rocking them back and forth. Maybe, just maybe, if the worst happens, we'll be okay. I just hope it never comes to that.

_**AN: I love writing Mon as a mother, it is my favorite thing. Also, wow, I didn't mean for that chapter to get so long I just couldn't find a good place to stop! As always R&R!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: Thanks for all your reviews, I appreciate the feedback! Here's chapter 4!**_

_***Monica's POV***_

After getting the twins dressed and dropping them off at preschool, I head to the hospital. When I reach Chandler's room, I see Joey hunched over his bed, grasping Chandler's hands. His shoulders shake slightly, the only sign of him crying.

"Hey Joey," I whisper, his head shooting up to look at me.

He quickly gets up and embraces me in a bear hug. I can't help but start to cry onto his shoulders. I don't know how long we stand there until Ross and Rachel enter the room. I pull back from the hug and I can tell my eyes are already red and my face tear stained.

"Mon, sweetie, how'd you sleep?" Rachel asks me.

"Not great, I had a dream Chandler left us after he never got his memories back. And to top it off, my mother was being judgmental as usual" I say with a sigh.

My friends' eyes fill with sympathy but they don't say anything and I am glad, I don't think anything would have helped me.

The hours tick by as medical personnel and my friends trickle in and out of the room. Later in the afternoon, I find myself alone with Chandler and I decide to give talking to him another shot.

"Chandler, honey can you hear me?" I begin, moving towards his bed, "I miss you so much it hurts. You really have to wake up, you have so many people counting on you. Joey's an absolute mess, I called your parents and they flipped, Phoebe has locked herself in her room and refuses to come out, Ross and Rachel have been here almost the whole time and your babies don't understand what happened. All they know is that daddy is gone, mommy is sad and they get to see Emma more. Chandler, I need to tell you something. I...I...I'm..."

Before I can get the word out, an alarm starts blaring and nurses flood into the room. Medical nonsense that I don't understand gets shouted back and forth. I am pushed towards the back of the room as the doctors work on my husband.

"I'm pregnant" I whisper to myself, desperate to hear the words out loud.

In my head, I imagine I am saying them to an awake Chandler. His face breaks out into a huge smile as he sweeps me into his arms. My illusion gets broken when someone bumps into me, bringing me back to the harsh reality I am facing.

Suddenly, I feel the overwhelming need to be outside of these four walls. I find myself absentmindedly wandering into the maternity section of the hospital. I hear the faint screams of women in labor mixed with the cries of newborn babies. Involuntarily, my hand finds its way to my stomach where my baby is growing. My baby that is half me and half Chandler. One way or another, I will be back here in 9 months; I just hope Chandler will be by my side when it happens.

"Who are you here for?" interrupts a voice from my side.

I turn to see an older woman with greying hair and bright green eyes.

I turn to her, smiling slightly, "I just found out I am pregnant. And, um, one of my family members is in the hospital so I figured I'd check it out."

The woman's face contorts with worry, "Oh dear, if you don't mind me asking, who is in the hospital?"

I pause, trying and failing to keep my emotions in check, "My husband" my voice cracks.

Immediately, the woman puts her arms around me and I turn to cry onto her shoulders. She rubs my back in the mother comforting a child sort of way and I can feel myself relaxing.

"It'll be okay sweetheart" she whispers and I nod.

Pulling away from the embrace I sniffle and ask, "Who are you here for?"

At that, her face brightens and her green eyes shine a little brighter, "My first grandchild is being born. My daughter has been in labor since last night and still no baby! Everyone is going crazy!"

"My friend was in labor for a very long time and we stayed with her the entire time. In hindsight, we were nuts," I laugh at the memory, "That actually was when my husband and I first decided to start trying for a baby" I say smiling wistfully.

The woman smiles at me sympathetically, "Look, my daughter is only three centimeters dilated so we are going to be here a while. If you need anything, come find me, my name is Rose" she says holding out her hand.

I take her hand and shake it lightly, "I might take you up on that offer."

"I hope you do dear, I hope you do."

The woman smiles at me one last time, waves and leaves to head back to her family. Sighing, I turn to head back to Chandler's room, my breath hitching when I see him. This truly is the worst.

A couple days later, Nora and Charles arrive at the hospital. Rachel pulls me out of the room to give the three of them some privacy. I slump against the wall of the corridor, my legs suddenly not able to support me.

"Mon, are you okay?" Rachel asks, holding my arm.

The sarcastic comment dies in my throat and the truth tumbles out, "I don't know if I can do this anymore"

"Do what Mon?"

"Pretend that Chandler is going to be okay! I don't know that Rach. What if the worst happens and I never see him again? I can never tell him I love him or the news of our baby!" I explode and dissolve into tears.

Rachel's arms immediately go around me and catch me as I lean into her. She whispers into my ear but I don't hear anything she is saying, my tears drowning out everything around me.

Suddenly, Nora and Charles burst out of Chandler's room, tears shining in both of their eyes.

"He squeezed my hand! I swear he squeezed my hand! Where the hell are those damn doctors?" Nora exclaims.

Immediately, the doctor and nurses rush past me and pile into Chandler's room. My spirits start to lift but I continue to remind myself that this might not mean anything, it could just be that Nora wanted to feel him so bad she imagined it to be real.

Chandler's doctor comes out of his room with a trace of a smile on his face.

"Monica, I have some good news," he says, "Chandler's brain swelling has decreased and it looks like he is showing signs of waking up!"

For the first time in days, my face breaks out into a genuine, giddy smile. Part of me remains cautious that there is no guarantee but an even bigger part of me can barely see straight from excitement.

"Are...are you serious?" My voice quivers.

The doctor nods and a sob of relief escapes my mouth.

"I suggest you go get something to eat, or run an errand and we will call you when he wakes up."

I nod absentmindedly as the doctor continues down the hallway. I turn to my friends who drag me to my feet and out the hospital door. As if drawn by an unseen force we find ourselves at Central Perk sitting around the orange couch we all love so much. It provides comfort to what has been a tiring week. We chat and laugh, our spirits lifted by the thought of Chandler waking up soon

Hours pass until my phone rings, startling the group. I pause a moment, my friends watching me carefully before I pick up.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Monica Bing?" Comes a nasally voice.

"That's me."

"Your husband, Chandler, is awake and very confused."

"He's awake?" I ask unsure I heard her correctly.

"Yes ma'am, he is awake but disoriented."

"Alright thank you so much, I'll be right there."

I hang up my phone, turn to my friends and my face breaks out into a huge grin, "Chandler's awake!"

The group cheers, drawing attention from the rest of the coffee shop. We all get up and leave and I am on cloud nine. My husband's awake and I get to see him! Is there anything better than that?

_**AN: Next chapter: Chandler's awake but what does he remember? As always R&R!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: Thank you for all the encouraging feedback! It makes me want to write the chapters faster, so here we are, chapter 5!**_

_***Chandler's POV***_

Slowly, I feel myself regaining consciousness and everything has a dull ache. If feels as if I went on a rollercoaster over and over again until I was sure I would puke. I crack one eye open and I am greeted by harsh, bright lights. With all my remaining energy I open my other eye and everything comes rushing into focus. The doctor is hovering over me and gives me a wide smile.

"Welcome back Chandler, it's nice to finally meet you. I am Dr. Webber, your surgeon. I am going to go call your wife and friends to tell them you're awake. They are going to be so excited!"

I nod and the doctor leaves but I can't help but get caught up on one of the words the doctor said. If I wasn't mistaken, he said he was going to call my wife. And yet, I don't remember who my wife is. Janice? Kathy? And why did I get married if I have such commitment issues? I sigh, slouching against the pillows my head confused and in pain.

**_*Monica's POV*_**

We cannot get to the hospital fast enough for me, I am too excited. Chandler is finally awake and I can't wait to be able to talk to him again, tell him I love him and share the wonderful news about our baby.

After what seems like forever, we reach the hospital where I've spent the past week in tears. I race through the halls, my friends right behind me before finally reaching Chandler's room.

I burst through the door feeling every inch like a kid on their birthday as my gaze finds Chandler's. Caught up in the emotions of the moment, I dash to his side, kissing him deeply. My heart aches at how much I missed this and how much I missed him. I am too involved in my own head to realize that Chandler isn't kissing me back until he gently pushes me away and gives me a strange look.

"Monica, what the hell, I'm married to Kathy?"

My smile fades as I reply, "What do you mean?"

"Well, last I remember I was dating Kathy so I must have married her, right?" he asks and I can tell he genuinely thinks that.

For the second time in a week, I can feel my world crumbling around me and I take a step backwards as if he physically hurt me. It is this moment when the doctor enters, interrupting the awkward air that hangs between us.

"Hi Chandler, I am just going to ask you a couple of questions alright?"

Chandler nods in agreement and sits up straighter.

"What is your full name?"

"Chandler Muriel Bing"

"Current job?"

"Data statistics and reconfiguration" he says but that isn't right, he quit years ago.

The doctor pauses before asking, "Chandler, what year do you think it is?"

Chandler thinks before replying, "1998?"

I close my eyes, hoping I just imagined that and he actually does know what year it is.

"Are you sure?" the doctor asks, giving him an opportunity to change his answer.

Chandler only nods and I have to hold back the sob that wants to come out.

"I'm sorry Chandler, but it is 2008"

Chandler's eyebrows shoot up in surprise as he exclaims, "WHAT?" and my heart sinks further into my chest, "Are you saying I just don't remember the past 10 years of my life?"

"I'm so sorry Chandler, but it is common after a head injury like yours to lose some of your memories. I'll let your friends fill you in on your life now, but I am afraid they cannot tell you too much. We don't want you to confuse your actual memories with stuff they tell you. And just remember, you have friends who are here for you and who love you," the doctor explains before smiling once more and leaving the room.

I take a deep breath before moving to Chandler's bedside, "Chandler, we're married"

The room grows silent as Chandler processes what I just said. He gives my a wry smile before saying, "Is this what that kiss was about?"

My face flushes red as I nod, avoiding his gaze.

"When?" He simply asks.

I lift my head back up to make eye contact with him as I whisper, "About 7 years ago"

Chandler stares at me in amazement, but does not respond. Suddenly, my breathing becomes shallow and the silence stifles me. I cannot stay in this room any longer with this Chandler who doesn't remember anything.

"I'm going to uh...to get uh...to get coffee" I stutter before high tailing it out of his room and finally letting the tears fall.

I just got my husband back and now it feels as if I lost him all over again. How am I going to explain this to my children? They don't understand what amnesia means! And how am I supposed to break the news about our new baby, when he doesn't even remember the kids we already have! I find myself wandering lost in thought throughout the hospital wondering why this happened to us.

**_*Rachel's POV*_**

I watch helplessly as Monica's face falls when she realizes Chandler does not remember ever marrying her. She mumbles something about coffee before leaving the room as fast as she possibly can. Chandler stares at the spot where she stood, a lost and bewildered look on his face.

I step forward and take Chandler's hand in mine. He smiles faintly at me, still terribly confused.

"How are you Chandler?" I ask.

"Just peachy" he jokes, "but you know I am on a lot of pain meds, so who really knows?" he winces.

"Oh, honey, you'll get your memories back, I am sure of it."

"I hope so," he pauses for a second, "Rachel, can I ask you something?"

"Of course Chandler, what is it?"

"Was I...um...happy with Monica?" He asks.

A soft smile comes to my face as I nod, "Yeah Chandler, you really were."

He lets out a groan, "Ugh, I can't believe this! I don't remember anything! I know I've hurt Monica and that is killing me, but I really can't remember dating her, let alone marrying her!"

He sounds so frustrated and pained and my heart goes out to him. He and Monica are so in love and now he is hurting her instead of being the one to cheer her up. Chandler has always been there to pick up the pieces whenever Monica is hurt, but now he is the one who broke her and can't fix it.

"Look Chandler, even if you don't get your memories back it will be okay because then you will be able to fall in love with Monica all over again."

"Really? Are you sure?" he asks doubtfully.

"Yes, really! You two are made for each other, and not even amnesia can separate you."

Chandler gives me a genuine smile before leaning back in his bed. I can see the tole the past 15 minutes have taken on the poor guy. It's been a lot.

"Get some rest, you need it" I say patting his hand before leaving in search of Monica.

**_*Monica's POV*_**

I once again find myself in the maternity ward of the hospital in search of Rose, the kind old woman I met all those days ago. Realistically, I know her daughter probably already had the baby and the family is most likely long gone but I can't help but think about how nice and warm she was.

Eventually, I make my way to the viewing area where I can look at all the babies through the window. It's hard to imagine that one day soon, I'll have a baby in there that is a mix between me and Chandler. It's a comforting thought that it helps me forget for a little while that Chandler doesn't remember us ever getting together.

"Monica! Monica!" I hear someone faintly calling my name.

"Over here" I call back waiting a beat before Rachel appears by my side.

She is silent for a while, both of us gazing at the babies sleeping peacefully in their bassinets.

"You know," she says her voice cutting through the silence, "I never told you how _happy _I am for you, Mon. Ever since I've known you this is what you've wanted. A husband who loves you, and adorable kids. I couldn't tell you how jealous I was of you," she lets out a strangled laugh, "And just know, that this baby will just add to your happiness and Chandler will get his memories back and be so happy."

I turn to her and smile, my eyes watering and I can see the unshed tears in her eyes as well. She places her arm around me and we stand there in silence as the nurses filter in and out attending to the babies. After who knows how long, we turn around and head back to Chandler's room, arm in arm.

**_AN: As always, let me know what you think! Also peep the reference to Grey's Anatomy with Dr. Webber!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_*Chandler's POV*_**

Rachel leaves me to go off and find Monica and Joey enters a couple minutes later. He shoots me a grin and brings the chair closer to my bedside.

I give him a tired grin, "Hey Joey."

"Hey Chandler, I figured you could use some time with someone who is pretty much the same guy as the one you remember" he jokes.

I let out a laugh, "Thanks, Joe. So, have you become a successful actor yet?"

He snorts and shakes his head and I can't help but laugh harder. It's nice to know that while everything else in my life has changed drastically, Joey is still the same reliable friend I've always had.

My eyelids start to droop out of exhaustion from all the information that has been dropped on me.

"You can sleep Chandler, I don't mind," comes Joey's voice.

I nod and drift off to sleep, visions of Monica's pained face flitting across my eyelids.

**_*Monica's POV*_**

We reach Chandler's room and Rachel hugs me goodbye and leaves to go see Emma and Ross. I enter Chandler's room to find him asleep, snoring lightly in that cute way he does. Joey sits by his side in the uncomfortable straight backed chair. I lightly tap Joey on the shoulder, startling him awake. I motion that Joey can leave and he gives me a brief hug before leaving.

I sit in the chair Joey vacated and study Chandler. He looks like my husband and yet I know he is not. A stray hair rests in front of his eyes and I compulsively lean forward to brush it back.

"Oh Chandler, I am so happy you are awake, but I miss the man who told me he loved me more than anything. I can't bear the thought of you never remembering anything about our relationship, it makes me want to throw up," my voice breaks as I continue, "I love you, and Jack and Erica miss you. They keep asking me when daddy is coming home and I don't know what to tell them. I just hope you remember soon."

He makes no movements as he continues to sleep. Sighing, I lift myself up from the chair and head to find some food to ease my grumbling stomach.

**_*Chandler's POV*_**

What Monica didn't know was that Joey leaving had caused me to stir and I heard everything she whispered to me. She sounds so heartbroken and it breaks my heart that I don't remember anything. I feel so guilty and yet I know there isn't anything I can really do to help her. And apparently I have two kids? Who knew that I would eventually become a father? I sure as hell didn't. Surprisingly, I am not as freaked out about the idea as I thought I would be. Maybe it is because Monica is my co-parent and I know she probably is a great mother.

A knocking on the door interrupts my thoughts and Ross appears in the doorway, a little girl on his hip.

"Hey Chandler," he says.

"Uncle Chandler!" The little girl exclaims wiggling down from Ross' arms and sprinting to my bedside.

She climbs up on the bed and throws her arms around me. I shoot Ross a questioning look over the little girl's head.

"She's my and Rachel's daughter, Emma" Ross answers my unspoken question.

My eyebrows shoot up in surprise. Ross and Rachel have a daughter? Together? When did this happen?

"How old is she?" I ask.

"Silly, Uncle Chandler, I am 6! Remember you came to my birthday party?" Emma giggles, climbing down from the bed and going back to her dad.

Monica enters the room and smiles when her gaze falls on Emma.

"Auntie Monica! Uncle Chandler forgot how old I am, isn't he the silliest?" Emma asks oblivious to the tension her comment causes.

Monica gives her a tight, pained smile, "That's right Emma, he is very silly. And he gets to go home soon, isn't that exciting?"

Emma nods her head vigorously, "Jack and Erica will be so happy he's coming home! They miss him a lot," she says seriously.

Emma turns to me and gives me a sweet smile before blowing a kiss and skipping out the room, Ross following her out the door.

"Are those our kids' names? Jack and Erica?" I ask.

Monica nods and I inhale deeply.

"How old are they?"

"They are 3 and a half. But you should know they aren't actually our kids," Monica replies and I look at her utterly confused, "I mean, they're adopted" she clarifies.

"Oh, okay, how come we adopted? I always figured you would want to be pregnant?"

I take her silence and tears as she doesn't want to relive whatever bad things led to us deciding to adopt.

"Never mind Mon, I don't need to know."

She nods at me gratefully and stays silent.

"Do we still live in the apartment or did we move?" I ask thinking about how Mon always wanted to raise children outside of the city.

"We moved to a house in Westchester right when the twins were born. Ross and Rachel didn't want the apartment so they found another tenant for it," she smiles, "We hoped that another group of friends would move in and find love, like we did."

I nod and shift in my bed, slightly unsettled by the idea of loving Monica. We stay silent for a moment, each of us lost in our own thoughts about the last couple hours. Monica came here with the expectation of seeing her husband, and what she found instead was her friend. I can't even imagine how this must be crushing her. It's even more proof at how strong Monica Geller really is. She's always amazed me, from the very moment we met.

"Look, I know it's a lot to take in Chandler, so I can leave you to process this," she interrupts me from my thoughts.

Monica moves to leave and my hand instinctively shoots out to grab onto her wrist. She glances at me startled and sits back on the edge of the bed. She raises her eyebrows to ask what I want.

"Could you, uh, just sit with me for a little while?" I ask my gaze trained on my hands.

I look up and she pauses before nodding her head. I move over to give her room to sit next to me. Before long, I drift off to sleep, Monica's rhythmic breathing lulling me to sleep.

**_AN: Next up Chandler meets the twins and sees his house! R&R please!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_*Monica's POV*_**

I wake up with the smell of Chandler surrounding me and for a split second it feels like we're back at our house waiting for the twins to run in demanding breakfast. The beeping of the heart monitor pops my bubble of illusion, bringing me crashing back down to reality.

Chandler is still sleeping, so I carefully move to get out of bed, trying not to wake him. I head off to get coffee, my head lost in thought. Chandler gets released from the hospital today and I can't help but be nervous about his reaction. It's one thing to know we have kids but a completely different thing to actually see them and interact with them. I just hope Chandler doesn't freak out about it and get all weird.

I re-enter the room, coffee cups in my hands to find Chandler sitting up, awake, his hair slightly disheveled. He gives me a smile and gratefully takes the coffee cup I offer.

A couple tests and a couple of hours later, we are sitting in the car driving to our house in Westchester. The tension in the car is palpable and grows as we get closer and closer to the house. My palms grow sticky and a pit of anxiety starts to form in my stomach. We pull into the driveway and sit in silence for a little while.

"I, uh, think I should go in and brace the twins and warn them to be gentle and...anything else," I stammer before slipping out of the awkward atmosphere.

My house stands in front of me, the uncertainty of the next 5 minutes flowing anxiously through my veins. Taking a deep breath, I climb the steps and open the door. I hear the pitter patter of little feet before Erica is standing in front of me, her eyes searching before locking with mine.

"Where's daddy?" she asks, her blue eyes wide and curious.

Rachel appears behind my daughter, Jack in her arms resting on her chest.

"Daddy is coming," I say causing Jack to lift his head off Rachel's chest as Erica lets out a high pitched squeal, "But you have to be careful because daddy still doesn't feel completely better, do you hear me Erica Bing?"

My daughter nods, "Yes mommy, now let us see him!" she impatiently stomps.

At that moment, the door creaks open and Chandler walks in, looking all around in awe. Luckily, the twins don't realize his amazement and Erica hurtles herself into Chandler's arms. Chandler bends down to her level and catches her, Erica's momentum almost throwing him off balance.

"Hi Erica, were you good for Aunt Rachel?"

"Yes, I was very good," she replies cuddling into his chest, "I missed you daddy" she says kissing him on the cheek.

I watch as Chandler's entire face softens and I can see how touched he is by her actions, "I missed you too baby girl."

My gaze drifts away from the touching moment to see Jack sitting a little ways away, his bottom lip trembling on the verge of a temper tantrum.

"Chandler," I whisper motioning to Jack.

Chandler nods in understanding, lets go of Erica and moves to our son.

He kneels in front of Jack and asks, "What's wrong buddy?"

"Don't leave daddy," he cries before throwing his arms tightly around Chandler's neck.

I watch Chandler's face soften even more, tightening his arms around Jack's tiny body.

"I promise, Jack. I won't ever leave again."

"Good," Jack mumbles burying his head into Chandler's neck.

Chandler catches my eyes and I think I see unshed tears lining his eyes. While Chandler may not remember Jack and Erica, he still is great with them and I can see he is falling in love with them already. Hopefully this means we can make things work, no matter what happens.

**_*Chandler's POV*_**

Those kids were so adorable, and I really wish I remembered them. By the way the acted, though, it seems like I am a good father and they love me. This takes me by surprise as I never thought I would be a good father, as I didn't have a role model to emulate. Maybe Monica helped me and that's why I'm such a good dad to the twins.

Now, I watch from the doorway as Monica tucks the twins into bed, giving them each a kiss on the head.

"Night daddy," Erica sleepily whispers.

"Goodnight Erica, goodnight Jack. Sleep tight and don't let the bedbugs bite" I say and Jack giggles before rolling over.

Monica and I leave the room and I close the door behind us. I look at Mon who has her gaze trained on her hands in front of her.

"I, uh, guess I'll sleep on the couch then."

I turn on my heel, heading downstairs to the slightly lumpy couch. Suddenly, I hear the sound of light footsteps behind me. I swivel to find Monica shifting awkwardly from foot to foot, holding sheets and a pillow in her hands.

I must have a surprised look on my face because Monica smirks at me saying, "Well you didn't think I would let you sleep without a pillow did ya? I do have the reputation of the perfect hostess to uphold after all."

I smile at her and take the pillows and sheets from her arms, "Thank you."

She hesitates for a second before sighing and saying, "You wanted to know how we got together, right? Well, I'll tell you."

She sits on the couch and I take a seat next to her, making sure to put some distance between us.

Monica takes a deep breath before starting, "So in 1998, Ross was getting married to a girl named Emily, who eventually divorced him because he said Rachel's name at the alter instead of hers."

I burst out laughing, imagining the hell Ross must have gone through, "Oh my god! And I thought _I _was bad with women!"

Monia lets out a laugh, "Yes Ross has not had the best luck with women. Until when he got back together with Rachel."

"Woah, woah, woah" I say holding up my hand, "Ross and Rachel got back together?"

"That's a whole other story, Chandler" she replies before continuing, "Anyways, at the rehearsal dinner my mom was being really mean and critical as always. This caused me to drink a lot more than I should've and you were really sweet and walked me to my room. I was still so depressed that I just wanted sex, so I went looking for Joey. Instead, I found you and you were your adorable sweet self and I kind of threw myself at you. And the rest, as they say, is history."

I lean back, bewildered and a little overwhelmed by all the information she just told me. To think, my incredible and beautiful friend loves me and stayed with me over all these years. It's surreal, in the best way possible.

"Wow, that's a lot to take in."

Monica grimaces before nodding, "I'm going to go to bed. It's been a long day, you should get some rest," she says patting my knee, "Goodnight Chandler."

"Goodnight Mon"

I watch as she disappears down the hallway and a part of me wishes she were still here. I settle down for a restless night's sleep, all the information rocketing through my head.

**_AN: Thanks for all your feedback! I'm always open to ideas for one-shots or any other comments!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_*Monica's POV*_**

The next morning I head downstairs and I am greeted by Chandler and his messy bedhead.

"Good morning Monica" he says in his sleepy voice, making my spine tingle.

I give him a tight smile in an attempt to hide what his voice is doing to me. Suddenly, I hear a chorus of little feet thundering above us.

"No running in the house" I call and the footsteps stop immediately.

Chandler looks at me, an amused smile on his face.

I give him a questioning look, "What?"

"I always knew you would be a great mom" he simply replies making me flush red.

Jack and Erica appear in the kitchen, their eyes searching until they see Chandler. Simultaneously, their faces break out into huge grins as they rush to Chandler.

"Daddy, you're still here!" Jack squeals.

"We thought we were dreaming!" Erica adds.

"Mommy, can we have a daddy day?" Jack asks moving to sit on Chandler's lap.

"Baby, you have school today" I reply.

"Yeah, but we haven't seen daddy in _forever!_" Erica dramatically exclaims throwing her hands up in exasperation.

Chandler hides his amused smile against the back of Jack's head. I shoot him a glance to tell him not to encourage her dramatic actions.

"Alright, just this once" I sigh.

Erica lets out a high pitched squeal and spins on the balls of her feet. Jack claps his hands in excitement and I can't help but be affected by their effusive joy.

"Now go upstairs and get dressed so you can have breakfast and leave."

I've never seen those two move so fast. Jack leaps off Chandler's lap and is on his sister's heels as they run up the steps.

"Wow" Chandler breathes.

"Yeah, I know it's a lot but they just missed you so much. I haven't seen them this happy since, well before your accident" I reply giving him a hesitant smile.

The compliment hangs in the air as an awkward silence falls over us. Chandler looks at me for a long while, before he turns away, his face turning red.

I raise my eyebrows, "What?"

His cheeks get redder as he replies, "It's nothing...I was just thinking about what it would be like to kiss you. Actually, I haven't been able to stop thinking about it since you kissed me and said we're married."

I inhale sharply and contemplate my next words, "I'm your wife Chandler, of course you can kiss me" I say hoping kissing me might jog his memory.

He leans in and I swear my heart almost stops. Finally, our lips collide and it's almost like I am kissing my husband again. Except in the back of my mind I know I'm not. We break apart and I search his eyes for any semblance of a memory. My heart breaks as he doesn't look any different from before.

Before we can say anything, the twins are back downstairs demanding breakfast. In a whirlwind of giggles and cereal, Jack and Erica are dragging Chandler out the door to go to the park. The door swings shut behind them and I am left in the silence of an empty house. I sigh and begin the process of cleaning up the mess from breakfast.

The doorbell rings and I answer to find Rachel standing on the other side with Emma on her hip. Emma wiggles down and heads off to play with Jack and Erica's toys.

Rachel takes one look at me and asks, "What's wrong?"

"Chandler and I kissed" I whisper.

"Oh Mon that's great! Does that mean he remembers?" Rachel asks, hope filling her face.

"No, he doesn't remember yet he just was wondering what it would be like to kiss me. I miss him so much so I said yes" I reply my voice crying, "Oh why did I say yes?"

Immediately, Rachel's arms are around me bringing me close.

We stand there for a while before she pulls away and asks, "Hey Mon, where _is _Chandler?"

"He uh took the twins to the park."

Rachel's eyebrows shoot up, "Wow, I can't imagine pre-you Chandler with kids, how do you think he's doing?"

"Based on this morning and yesterday, I'm sure they're just fine."

**_*Chandler's POV*_**

I am sitting on the park bench, watching the twins pay on the playground. My mind can't help but wander back to the kiss I shared with Monica this morning. I still might not remember us, but I could feel the amount of love and care Monica put into that kiss. I know I am hurting her but I honestly cannot remember anything.

Suddenly, the twins are in front of me begging for ice cream, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Let's call mommy and see what she says okay?"

They nod and watch as I call Monica.

"Chandler is everything okay?" she answers in a panic.

"Yes, everything is fine Mon. The dynamic duo wants to know if they can have ice cream?"

"Please mommy, please?" their voices filter through the phone.

"Sure, they can have ice cream"

I nod at them and they break out into their own happy dances.

"So Chandler, have they worn you out yet?"

I let out a laugh, "No, they're good kids. I am here to make sure they don't hurt themselves."

Monica giggles before saying, "I think you're better than you think you are."

_I think you're better than you think you are_

The phrase resonates in me and I swear I've heard it before. It's like the memory is right there but I can't reach it.

"Earth to Chandler, are you still there?" Comes Monica's voice, snapping me out of my reverie.

"Yeah, yeah I'm still here. I should get back to the twins. I'll see you when we get home?"

"Alright, I'll see you then! Bye Chandler."

"Bye Mon" I hang up the phone and focus back on the twins.

**_AN: This italic phrase and any future italic phrases are actual mondler quotes from the show, not something I made up. As usual, let me know what you think!_**


	9. Chapter 9

***Chandler's POV***

The rest of the day with the twins flies by and before I know it I am back at the house, sitting on the couch. Erica sits on my lap, Monica snuggled into my side and Jack sprawled out on the floor, the Lion King playing on the TV. Halfway through the movie Jack and Erica fall asleep so Monica and I carry them back to their beds. I can only imagine how many times I've done this but this feels like the very first time and it's incredible. To have a little person so comfortable in your arms that they stay asleep is amazing. After kissing both of them goodnight, I pause before turning to head downstairs and go to sleep.

"Chandler?" Monica calls.

I turn to find her biting on her bottom lip, "What's up Mon?"

"Do you want to be with Kathy right now?" she asks.

I blink at her and sputter, "What?"

She fidgets in place before saying, "Well it's just that you said when you woke up you thought you were married to Kathy and I don't know I guess I'm just insecure that this" she waves her hand around, "is all too much and that you wish it had been Kathy who you woke up to."

I take steps closer until I am standing close enough to see the unshed tears lining her eyes. I take her hands in mine and say, "Monica, from the moment you said we're married I haven't even thought of Kathy once. I want to make this work with you, Kathy isn't on my mind at all."

She lets out a relieved breath, "Good" she pauses, "Look, I know the couch is uncomfortable so would you want to sleep in bed with me?"

I watch her carefully and nod slowly.

I follow Monica into what is our bedroom. The first thing that catches my eye is a photo that sits framed on the nightstand. I move closer to examine it and see that it's me in a tux and Monica in a wedding dress, holding each other close and dancing. I assume the photo was taken on our wedding day whenever that may have been.

"Rachel took that with one of the disposable cameras at our wedding and had it framed for our first wedding anniversary."

I am not as shocked at the picture as I am at the look on my face. It's one of complete love and devotion that looks strange on my face. I don't think I've ever looked at anyone like that before.

"I look so happy" I whisper.

"We both were. I remember you did everything that night to make me happier than I ever thought possible"

_Monica, you make me happier than I ever thought I could be, and if you let me, I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel the same._

There's that deja vu feeling again only it's me saying the words. In a room filled with candles. I hold onto the familiar feeling for as long as I can before I return my attention to the room. Monica is giving me a puzzled look and I just shake my head and climb into bed.

"Goodnight Mon"

"Night Chandler" she replies climbing in next to me.

_***Monica's POV***_

I wake up immediately aware that I am in Chandler's arms. A small smile comes over my face, as it is almost like before the accident. I crack one eye open to see the clock reads 8:08 in blinking red. Soon enough, the twins will be in demanding breakfast but for now I am content to be snuggled into Chandler's arms. I turn to find Chandler already awake and looking at me with a strange look on his face.

"What?" I ask self consciously.

"Last night I had this weird deja vu feeling and I wanted to know if it was an actual memory?"

I inhale sharply before nodding for him to go ahead.

"Well when you were talking about our wedding, this phrase came to me. It was, 'you make me happier than I ever thought I could be and if you let me I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel the same'"

My breath hitches as tears make their way down my cheeks, "You said that to me when you proposed"

"I'm trying to catch up to you Mon" he whispers reaching out to brush the tears away from my face.

I try and control my emotions before saying, "I know Chandler and I know you're right here, but I just, I miss my husband"

Chandler breaks my gaze and shifts away from me, "I'm going to go check on the twins" he mumbles before getting out of bed and heading out of the room as fast as he can.

I sit up in bed, letting out a sigh and resting my head against the headboard. I know things are tense with Chandler and I wish more than anything things could go back to normal. I'm so relieved that he doesn't want to be with Kathy, though, it makes the insecurities I have about this whole mess go away a little. And I guess having a Chandler who doesn't remember is better than him dying. I don't think I could've handled that, so I'll be okay with this.

"Momma!" comes a voice before Erica launches herself into the bed.

I catch her and start tickling her, her squeals of laughter making me laugh along with her. Chandler enters a moment later, Jack attached to his chest. _Nightmare _he mouths and I nod my head in understanding.

"Come here Jacky" I reach my arms out but Jack stays put in Chandler's arms, "Well, everyone is coming over today to prepare for Phoebe and Mike's daughter, Sophie's birthday."

Chandler looks at me puzzled, "Who's Mike?"

"Oh, right, he's Phoebe's husband. They met when Phoebe and Joey agreed to set up blind dates for each other but naturally Joey forgot so he asked some random guy. It turned out to be Mike and Phoebe's perfect match. Talk about fate huh?"

"Yeah fate" Chandler breaths, a far off look in his eyes.

I don't dwell on it as Erica interrupts the moment asking for breakfast. It isn't long before the gang piles into the house and chaos ensues.

_**AN: Hopefully this answers your questions about Chandler's feelings towards Kathy!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_***Chandler's POV***_

All of my friends are here and thankfully Mike is the only new addition to the adult group. Monica tells me the kids names and I try my best to remember them.

"Hey Mon, is this enough flour for the cookies?" Phoebe asks holding up a package.

"Yeah Phoebe, that's a perfect amount"

_How drunk are you?  
__Drunk enough that I know I want to do this, not so drunk that you should feel guilty for taking advantage.  
That's a perfect amount._

The memory is so vivid, I can see Monica's flushed face against the pale walls of a hotel room. In London after Ross' rehearsal dinner. That's as far as my memory reaches before everything becomes fuzzy.

"Chandler, hello, Earth to Chandler" I hear Joey call pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah Joe?" I say annoyance creeping into my voice.

"I've got some things for you"

"It's not porn is it Joe?" Monica jokes holding up a finger at Joey.

Joey raises his hands in innocence, "No Mon it's just a couple movies, Baywatch and the highlights of the Rangers and Knicks games he can't remember"

"Thank you Joey" I reply taking the bag from him.

"Chandler, can you get more paper towels from the garage please?" Monica asks.

"Yeah no problem"

I stand in front of the shelves and my mind can't help but wander. I can feel myself remembering more but it isn't enough. I want to remember Monica and our life together more than anything in this world and it is killing me that I am hurting her. Sighing, I take a package off the shelf and head back into the kitchen. Phoebe and Rachel sit at the island across from Monica their heads together in conversation. I drop off the paper towels and head outside to help Mike, Ross, and Joey, giving Monica a small smile on my way out. I feel Rachel and Phoebe's eyes following me as I leave, but I continue outside.

_***Monica's POV***_

I watch as Chandler heads outside to join Joey, Mike, and Ross. I let out a sigh as I move to prepare the salad. I look up to find Phoebe and Rachel watching me carefully.

"Are you okay Mon, you know since the kiss?" Rachel asks.

"I'm okay I guess. Last night we slept in the same bed and he remembered a part of his proposal which is a good thing right?"

"Of course that's a great thing Monica, it means he's on his way to getting his memories back" Rachel replies enthusiastically.

"It's hard you know? I just miss him a lot" my voice cracks as I hold back my tears.

"I don't even know how you are doing it Monica. If this happened to Mike I don't know what I would do. I think I would have fallen apart a long time ago. You truly are one of the strongest women I know" Phoebe says reaching out to cover my hand with hers.

"Thank you Pheebs, I am trying to keep it together for Chandler and the twins but sometimes I really want to scream or cry" I confess.

"We understand Mon, and I think Chandler would too. After all, you were best friends even before you got together" Rachel says.

Rachel's comment makes me realize that Chandler and I were close even before London and this distant relationship is probably really weird for him. But I don't think I can go backwards to being all close and romantic when he doesn't remember our history. Even though I would love to kiss him and be all touchy feely, I think it would just break my heart further like after we kissed and he didn't remember us. I sigh and continue to prep the food while Phoebe and Rachel change the topic to more lighthearted things.

_***Chandler's POV***_

I watch as Ross grills burgers when a question pops into my head.

"Hey guys" I call and Joey and Ross' heads swivel to face me, "How come I got married and had kids? I thought I never would want that based on how afraid of commitment I am- or was I guess. What changed my mind?"

"Because you're in love with Monica" Joey simply replies.

_Alright, alright you win! I can't have sex with you!  
__And why not? Comes Phoebe's reply.  
__Because I'm in love with Monica! That's right I love her! I love her! I love you Monica.  
I love you too Chandler._

I rock back from the intensity of the memory. It was like I was there, looking at Phoebe with her top unbuttoned and seeing Monica come out of the bathroom door in that bright red top. Rachel and Joey burst through the front door as I confess my love. The memory surprises me and I let out a breath.

I feel a nudge to my side and turn to find Mike looking at me quizzically, "Are you okay Chandler?"

"Yeah I just think I may have remembered something but I'm not sure"

"What was it?" Joey asks.

"Well this may sound strange" I scoff, "But I confessed my love for Monica in front of everyone. Except Ross I think?" I look around at my friends to find them wide eyed, "What?"

"That actually happened, I was there!" Joey excitedly says.

"Chandler, are you sure that's your own memory and not something Monica told you?" Ross asks me skeptically.

"Yeah Monica only told me about our wedding and how we got together in London, not when we said I love you" I pause before continuing, "So I really told Mon that I love her in front of everyone?"

Joey and Ross nod while eyeing me hesitantly, probably worried that I'm going to freak out.

"I'm okay guys, really, just a little surprised that's all"

And it's true, I am okay. I would expect myself to be more freaked out but it's Monica. It isn't like I woke married to a stranger, Monica was and still is my best friend. She knows things about me that Ross and Joey don't even know. Besides, I've always had a soft spot for Monica even when we first met and subconsciously I've always wondered what it would be like to be with her.

**_AN: I'm pretty sure I only have one more chapter left to type up that might be the longest one and then the story will be done!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_AN: Final chapter ladies and gentlemen!_**

_***Chandler's POV***_

The barbecue goes relatively smoothly, temper tantrums and sugar crashes aside. My friends do their best not to mention things I won't remember, and instead we wind up reminiscing about the past while watching the kids run around, their giggles filtering through the air.

"Remember when I built that stupidly large entertainment unit and then got locked inside!" Joey laughs.

"How can I forget? We lost all our stuff!" I exclaim.

"Hey I had to prove that guy wrong!"

"Yeah, okay" I say mockingly and my friends laugh.

Suddenly, a child appears at my side, an evil grin on her innocent face.

"Dad-dy" Erica says in a sing-songy voice.

I raise my eyebrows, skeptical of the hand behind her back.

"Yes Erica?"

The little monster whips around to reveal a water gun. Before I can even react she, Jack and Emma are assaulting me with water guns. My friends watch laughing as I knock the chair over in an effort to get away from the terrors. I bolt to the hose, turning around to brandish my weapon. Their little faces change from pure joy to fear as they realize what I am planning to do.

They pause for a moment, unsure what to do, and I take the opportunity to start drenching them in water. They squeal, running towards the adults who all have smiles on their faces.

Erica turns to me whining, "Daddy, you got me all wet!"

"Sorry princess, but you started it"

She pouts earning more laughter from the parents. Their happiness is contagious and Erica breaks out into a smile as well. I can't help but marvel in the fact that this is my life. It's far from the lonely, depressed life I remember. It gives me hope that one day I will remember this picture perfect life and reciprocate the love Monica has for me.

After a few minutes of silence and the kids have resumed playing amongst themselves, Ross says, "How about a game of football?"

Rachel, Phoebe and I groan as Monica's face breaks out into a huge smile. Mike looks around confused at our varied, but appropriate reactions.

"Monica and Ross are the most competitive people I know so football never ends well" Phoebe explains.

"Please guys, for old time's sake?" Monica begs.

Naturally, we concede after the relentless nature of the Geller siblings and teams are created.

We play for about 10 minutes before an argument breaks out between Monica and Ross.

"It counts, Ross!" she yells.

"It does not, you clearly were outside the zone!"

"I was not, it counts" Monica retorts.

_I'm still on London time does that count?  
__Oh, that counts_

_My prince, my soulmate, my friend_

_I want all those things you just said, I want a marriage_

_Promise you will never leave me and we will grow old together?  
I promise_

_We're getting a baby!_

_My wife is already there, she's a mother without a baby_

_We only ordered one!_

Memories upon memories flood my brain, overwhelming me with the intensity. The past 10 years come rushing back and I look up where Monica and Ross are still lost in an argument.

"Mon" I whisper, my voice barely audible.

She doesn't hear me and continues to argue with her brother.

Louder I say, "Mon"

She turns towards me briefly, shooting me an aggravated look before continuing the argument.

"I'm still on London time does that count?"

I watch her shoulders tense as her voice dies in her throat. Slowly, she spins on her heels to face me, her eyes wide. Ross stands behind her, a startled look on his face.

"What?" she whispers tears in her eyes.

"I'm still on London time does that count?" I say, a smile growing on my face.

**_*Monica's POV*_**

"Do you remember everything?" I ask my voice trembling and tears spilling down my cheeks.

Slowly, he nods a big, brilliant smile on his face.

I throw myself into his arms as a sigh of relief comes tumbling out. The emotions flow through me as I ugly-cry into Chandler's chest. He strokes my hair as tears leak out of his eyes as well.

Our lips find each other for what feels like the first time in forever. I am thankful Chandler's arms are still around me as I would have fallen from the intensity of it all.

"I love you" he whispers into my hair when we separate.

"I love you too, Chandler" I whisper back overwhelmed with happiness.

He remembers. Finally after what feels like a lifetime I can tell my husband I love him and he can reciprocate the feeling. I suddenly remember the big news I have to share with him and I smile at him. I hope the baby has his eyes.

"Chandler, I have some news" I bite my lip as he looks back at me, questions in his eyes.

I take his hand and place it on my stomach. He still looks at me puzzled and I sigh, exasperated.

"I'm pregnant" I say watching his face light up.

He takes me into his arms, spinning me around, just like I imagined he would. For a brief moment, it is just the two of us in our little bubble before our friends make their presence known. They envelope us in a group hug, words of joy and congratulations circling around us.

Chandler looks back at me with so much love in his eyes that it takes my breath away.

"I don't think this moment could get any better" he says.

I nod my agreement and he leans down to kiss me again, my world fading into bliss.

Even though this time was stressful beyond words I wouldn't have wanted it to end any other way, because after all of this, Chandler is finally home.

**_AN: And that's a wrap! Thanks for coming on this emotional rollercoaster ride of a story! Looking forward to hearing your final thoughts._**


End file.
